forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
History of the Dalelands
The History of the Dalelands was told to have originated in the Great Dale, a ways to the east across the Sea of Fallen Stars, supposedly the ancestral home to the Dalesfolk. Regardless of the truth of this, the early humans found within the Dalelands were known to be of Chondathan and Damaran descent, and settled in small hamlets and farmsteads around Cormanthor around . The first human settlement in the region was led by a man known as Torek Graybeard, whose only known heir was his nephew Tireen. In contrast, the Great Forest was well defended by the renowned Elven empire of Cormanthyr, and any significant forestry endeavors were hampered by the elves. Nonetheless, a land wealthy in natural resources, with a burgeoning human population soon attracted more settlers of their kind. The Dalelands opened up to a swell of migrations from all over Faerûn, but most notably the growing countries of Cormyr and Sembia. This new presence was judiciously considered by Coronal Eltargrim Irithyl. To prevent what would surely be bloody war with a rapidly expanding new populace, he arranged for the elves and wizards of the fledgling human society to come together in agreement. Origins ; 1 DR: The Standing Stone was erected by the human mages, whose descendants would be called Dalesfolk, and the elves of Cormanthyr. This landmark served as symbol of unity between the two people, and their agreement known as the Dales Compact. The terms of is treaty were the humans would be allowed to settle in the unforested and non-elven-claimed regions of the forest of Cormanthor in return for not cutting deeper into the elven woodlands. ; 220 DR: Coronal Eltagrim allowed humans to enter Cormanthyr for the first time. ; 261 DR: This year marked the opening of Myth Drannor, the newly-titled capital city of Cormanthyr that welcomed all races, and allowed humans to enter the heart of the forest. This new capital would continue to prosper for centuries, and usher the elves of the region into a new golden age. ; 329 DR: The Dalelands received a large influx of refugees from the abandoned Netherese state of Hlondath. ; 339 DR: A group of humans and elves, led by the warrior Velar settled on the western coast of the Dragon Reach in an area that would come to be known as Velarsdale, and eventually Harrowdale. ; 700 DR: Moondale was founded. ; 714 DR: The city of Myth Drannor fell during the Weeping War by the force of the Army of Darkness. This event cause an undeniable power shift in favor of the humans of the Dales. The absence of their protective elven allies allowed the growing alliance of nations to grow on their own and flourish in ways previously not thought possible. ; 720 DR: Flamerule 26: The Gathering of the Gods took place in the Dancing Place in High Dale. This marked the first reformation of the Harpers. Expansion and conflict ; 834 DR: Castle Grimstead was built to combat the Twisted Tower of the drow from the Land Under Shadow. ; 880 DR: Sessrendale was founded on the eastern face of the Thunder Peaks. ; 884 DR: The elves of Cormanthor defeat encroaching Sembian forces in the Battle of Singing Arrows. ; 906 DR: Shadowdale was founded by the water wizard Ashaba. ; ~960 DR: Settlers who were forming Rauthauvyr's Road through the forest begin settling down in what will become the city of Essembra, the future largest settlement of Battledale. ; ~967 DR: Forces from Sembia killed Galath, his band of bandits and destroyed his keep within Mistledale. ; 980 DR: Humans begin to settle in the broad valley that would be Tasseldale. ; 996 DR: The Sword of the Dales was crafted by Shraevyn. Attempts at unification ; 1030 DR: In response to the growing threat of orcish tribes, Aencar Burlisk was appointed Warlord of Battledale. ; 1038 DR: Aencar assumed the title of "the Mantled King" and attempted to unify the Dalelands under a single banner. ; 1044 DR: The Mantled King died. The Dalelands were split into independent communities that maintained somewhat an alliance through the Dales Council. ; ~1070 DR: After years of developing an alliance centered around trade, Moondale was peacefully annexed by Sembia. *The Deepingdale city of Highmoon was founded. ; ~1100 DR: The Arkhen Bridge was constructed by Naiden Stonewright. A settlement would emerge from this crossing that would grow into Archenbridge, the future capital of Archendale. ; ~1180 DR: Halvan the Dark conquered modern-day Harrowdale and named it Halvan's Dale. ; ~1189 DR: The settlement of Tegal's Mark is founded in Tasseldale. ; 1232 DR: The first inter-dale war took place when the forces of Archendale marched on Sessrendale. The Arkhenfolk accused Sessrendale's ruler, the Dusk Lord, of polluting the dale with necromancy, harboring malevolent raiders and commanding monsters to raid caravans and murder innocent Dalesfolk. The war lasted for three weeks, after which the Dusk Lord was defeated and the land was salted so that nothing else would grow from its soil. The widows and orphans of the dale would settle in Cormyr. 14 Century ; 1316 DR: Teshendale was destroyed by a horde of Zhent-led orc armies and the town of Teshwave was converted to a Zhentarim camp. ; 1336 DR: The Zhentarim conquered Daggerdale. ; 1339 DR: A Zhentarim agent named Jyordhan attempted to infiltrate Shadowdale. He did this under the guise of being heir to the recently deceased, but actually Zhent-assassinated, Lord Aumry Obarskyr. ; 1344 DR: The majority of the elves of Cormanthor left the mainland of Faerûn for the isle of Evereska. Deepingdale, and more speciifically Highmoon, became the central home for elves who chose to remain in the lands around Cormanthor. ; 1350 DR: Elminster Aumar retired from adventuring in the town of Shadowdale. ; 1353 DR: Randal Morn killed Malyk, the Zhent-installed ruler of Daggerdale. Dalesfolk from the region join Randal in his revolution against the foreign conquerors. ; 1356 DR: The Second inter-dale war occurred after the Lord of Scardale, Lashan Aumersair attempted to united all of the Dalelands under one banner. His forces managed to defeat Featherdale, Battledale and Harrowdale but were defeated in Mistledale. : To keep a check on Scardale's power, a united coalition force of Dalesfolk from Mistledale, Deepingdale and Shadowdale as well as martial forces and delegates from Cormyr, Hillsfar, Sembia and even Zhentil Keep begin occupy, and govern the dale from its capital, Scardale Town. : Anastra Syluné Silverhand died while protecting Shadowdale from a red dragon during the Flight of Dragons. ; 1358 DR: During the Time of Troubles the manifestation of the god Bane marched from Zhentil Keep to Shadowdale in search of the Celestial Stairway that had appeared at Morningdawn Hall. The forces of the evil god were turned away at great loss of life. : Zhents assaulted the High Castle through a series of portals. ; 1360 DR: The Saurial began to appear in the abandoned Tarkhaldale. ; 1369 DR: Randal Morn and the Freedom Riders liberated Daggerdale from under Zhentarim-control. ; 1370 DR: The Shaking Plague devastated the city of Scardale Town, killing or displacing over half the population. As a result, the capital of Scardale was moved to Chandlerscross. ; 1373 DR: Tarsakh 17: The black wyrm Zarlandris from Glaun Bog destroyed the Tower of the Rising Moon in Daggerdale before being slain. Lord Theremen Ulath swore to rebuild the dale's seat of power. : Elesias 7: The red dragon Thraxata set fire to much of the countryside of Battledale. Cormanthor War ; 1374 DR: Mirtul 28: The Elven Lord Seiveril Miritar of Evereska, leading his crusading army en route to Shadowdale stopped at Lake Sember. There he revived the Dales Compact with Battledale, Deepingdale, Mistledale and Shadowdale. : Klythorn 16: Mercenaries from Sembia, who had allied with House Dlargrageth, crossed Blackfeather Bridge and began an occupation of Battledale : Flamerule 21: House Dlardrageth destroyed the Standing Stone after defeating the army of Hillsfar, which had previously held an alliance with the drow just a month before. The army of drow were routed in battle by the Crusade a few weeks later in Myth Drannor, albeit at the cost of Lord Miritar's life. : Eleint 3: The Cormanthor War officially began. : Nightal 15: Sharran assassins infiltrated Elminster's tower in Shadowdale. An intense battled ensued, resulting with the tower being shifted to another plane of existence and its namesake wizard disappearing altogether. : Nightal 16: The Army of Darkhope, under command of Scyllua Darkhope, invade Shadowdale with little resistance. : Nightal 30: Upon entering Shadowdale with a contingent of elven allies, Storm Silverhand and Dove Falconhand were critically injured by interactions between their silver fire and the weave. ;1375 DR: Hammer 13: Lord Mourngrym was freed by a group of adventurers, inspiring the citizens of Shadowdale to join in deposing the occupying Zhentarim and killing their commander, Scyllua Darkhope. Mourngym retires as leader of the dale to rejoin the Knights of Myth Drannor; the citizenry bestow the Pendant of Ashaba to Azalar Falconhand who claims the throne of Shadowdale. 15 Century ; 1418 DR: After decades of increased financial influence and foreign investment, Sembian administrators bloodlessly took over leadership of Featherdale. ; 1420 DR: Tasseldale was overrun by mercenaries from Yhaunn. ; 1422 DR: Battledale restricted trade with and travel to Sembia after their seizure of Featherdale. The nation responded with a heavy assault, which led to the evacuation of the city of Essembra. : In an effort to stave of Sembian encroachment, High Dale officially seceded from the Dales Council and became a settlement of Cormyr. ; 1425 DR: Ashabenford, then the permanent seat of the Dales Council, reaffirmed the Dales Compact with Myth Drannor and restored the Standing Stone. ; 1428 DR: The Seven Burghers of Harrowdale formed an official allaince with restored Myth Drannor. This resulted in the renaming of Harrowdale Town to New Velar. ; 1440 DR: The Swords of Archendale were unmasked after it was discovered they had been bought out by Sembia, allowing the dale to avoid Sembian annexation. Appendix References Category:History